All Is Fair In Love and War
by emmettandashley
Summary: God Cullen, get a grip!" I screamed. "On what exactly, baby?" Ohh no, he did not just call me baby, its on asshole! *** "Its payback time, the boys are sooo getting it" Rosalie glared menicfully, god I love my best friends. STRONG LANGUAGE, SM OWNS :D
1. Intro

A/N Quick Info so you understand the story 

All Human

Bella and Emmett Swan are twin brother and sister they live with Charlie, (Renee died in labour and they had to deliver Emmet and Bella unnaturally)

Alice, Edward and Tanya Cullen are brother and sister they live in the Cullen mansion with their biological parents (Esme and Carlisle) Edward is first born and the girls are un-identical twins.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale are brother and sister (Jasper first born) they live with their Grandmother who Emmett calls Gramps! (He's weird people) their parents died on a cruise three years after Rosalie was born so they moved in with their grandmother in Forks (their only living family member left)

Bella, Alice, Rose, Tanya are best friends.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett are best friends with Jacob Black.

The boys and girls are competitive and have been at war since Bella accidentally killed the neighbour's cat and Rose and Alice blamed it on the boys (I know it's stupid but when your eight a war can start over anything, it just got worse and worse when they kept on getting revenge on each other)

Basically they will all start coupling up as follows:

Rose and Emmett

Alice and Jasper

Tanya and Jacob

Until the only two still at war are Edward and Bella and they two won't go down without a fight.

Mwhahaha =P

Ill update later today I am just writing Chapter 1. =D x


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, hope you read the Introduction WARNING: YOU WILL NEED IT**

**For the flashback Bella has a more childish word choice okay? but not much.**

**Okay here goes ...**

* * *

Chapter 1. – I killed Tabby.

Bella's P.O.V

"No way on earth, Alice!" I screamed.

Alice and Rose cornered me. Oh no. They cannot do this to me again, they can't it's against basic human rights.

"Tanya help, please!" I pleaded. Tanya barely looked up from fantasizing in her latest novel. Tanya and I are very much alike, and I understand why she chose not to help me, at the risk of her own life.

"Calm down Bella, we don't want to tie you down again do we?" Rosie smiled gracefully, evil cow!

I was sure my life would flash before my eyes as I saw the light glint of the silver tweezers. Getting my eyebrows plucked hurt like hell, and it is NOT going to happen ever again.

"Please, don't" I was on the verge of tears.

Rose lunged at me followed by a dancing Alice. NO!

****

Ow, could they have been anymore violent. I swear if I wake up in bruises I'll sue.

Alice was skipping around her closet looking for mine and Rosie's sleepover Pyjamas.

"I'm sooooo sorry" Tanya whispered setting down a large edition by Dickens. Her cornsilk hair swept behind her ears, she looked like Carlisle while Alice and ...Freak-show looked like Esme.

Yes, bet you have guessed, the famous Freak-show is none other than two of best friends brother, Edward. When will he get over his childish games? I was eight, I swear it was an accident...

Flashback

"_WEAR THEM NOW!" Alice was yelling, her hands frantically trying to push little pink heels at me. I'm not wearing heels I'm eight not eighteen. _

_I shook my head. Rosie and Alice glared while Tanya, scared stood behind me. Tanya and I were fine discussing the dialogue in _Charlottes Web_ in my front garden until the Fashion Divas disturbed._

"_BELLA WE WILL TIE YOU DOWN AND FORCE THEM ON YOU!" Rosie screamed, why did she always threaten to tie me down? They are my best friends and we are always together but they are fashion maniacs, it is seriously scary._

"_Guys, I-I really think that-" Tanya was cut off by her sisters growl._

_That's when they threw themselves at me._

"_Wait! Wait I'll put them on myself." I screamed before being rugby tackled. Alice smiled blissfully and handed me the pink kitten heels. HAHA, idiots!_

_I flew the heels over the road next to the next door neighbour's house, Aro's house. That's the thing about being uncoordinated you never know what you will hit. I winced when I heard a cry, I turned to see Tabby. Aro's daughter, Jane's cat lying on the pavement, so it didn't make it over the road_

_I KILLED TABBY!_

_****(Hour later, after Jane found Tabby, Charlie went out to help Aro calm her down)_

"_Bella, Oh Jesus, Bella... You couldn't wear the damn heels" Rosie muttered. _

_I killed Tabby, oh no, I killed him._

"_We are so grounded, Jane is probably in tears" Tanya was panicking, she paced up and down my room._

_BANG!_

"_KIDS!" Charlie shouted in his work-voice, damn we are dead meat._

_We ran into the living room followed by confused Edward, Jasper, Jake and my idiotic brother, Emmett. I can't be grounded, Rose and I are going to a water park this Friday._

"_Okay, who killed Tabby with this..." Dad asked gesturing with the small kitten heels in his hand._

_Alice began crying, pointing at the boys "Charlie they stole my heels and ran outside, I-I-we chased them but they thought it would be funny to throw them a Tabby, and-and..." Alice burst into sobs and winked at Rose without my father seeing. _

_Rose cried on cue, what are they doing? The boys stood there dumbstruck, Emmett laughed and I knew he caught on._

"_Are you saying Tabby got killed by KITTEN heels" He was rolling over in laughter and the boys joined in "So basically, A KITTEN KILLED TABBY!"_

_Dad hugged Alice "Alice it's okay sweetie, we will buy you new heels...While Emmett is grounded" Emmett stopped laughing immediately while Jasper, Jake and Edward laughed harder. "And, I'll phone Carlisle, Billy and Ms. Hale" _

"_WHAT!" _

"_Well you boys seem to think it's funny that you killed an innocent creature, and left poor little Jane Volturi's heart broken. You wouldn't be punished if it was an accident but because it wasn't and you seem to make a joke of it, I will have to call you guardians." Charlie tusked walking into the kitchen. _

_The boys glared, and we couldn't stifle our giggles._

"_It is so on, girls!" Edward sneered as they strode past us. I swear they are drama queens._

End Flashback

Ever since then there has been an ongoing war between us. And I smiled at the fact that our revenge plans were so much better. The boys have no clue what we have planned...

**OKAY yeah I know totally awful, but hey I'm bad at staring of stories but it can only get better, right? Once I get the whole introduction part done and describe the relationships the story will be awesome! :D**

**Please Review! And bare with me, I aint the greatest writer THANK'YOU! xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**YAY 8 people have put me on Alert in 50 minutes, that's like a person every ehmm I can't count ...so I'm going to update cause I feel giddy lol OMIGOSH! Its 4.36 in the morning, owell ...be happy I'm writing anyways, hey btw doesn't the hundreds of (...) below annoy anyone because they really annoy me :( **

**I decided to make each chapter short and like one scene a chapter so you can read it in clipets.**

**Okay so I have a friend who is possessive about food ahem* Torence ;) And she was my inspiration.**

* * *

Chapter 2- That is MY sundae!

Bella's P.O.V

"Kids, sundaes are ready!" Mmmmm...Esme made the best ever sundaes.

Alice flew through her bedroom door, and we followed, I reached the bottom step when, gravity decided to take me down. I closed my eyes, god wood floors hurt...wait. Why did I not meet the floor? II felt warm hands embrace me. I looked up to a chuckling Edward.

"Uh-thanks" I muttered.

He chuckled "Anytime Swan, I believe you have been spending too much time on the floor" _Asshole._

"No need for that, Swan" Oh I said asshole out loud, way to go me!

"What are you talking 'bout, Freak-show?" Ohhh, yeah my official name for Edward Cullen.

He smiled "Nothing, stupid"

"Idiot!"

"Shortass!" Oh no he didn't

"Basket ball head!" Where the hell do I get these pathetic comebacks?

"Book worm"

"Over sensitive JERK!" I then felt myself being slowly dragged into the kitchen by a impatient Alice.

On the counter sat the last remaining sundaes, and my favourite one was still there...strawberry. I walked towards the counter. A white pair of hands shot out a grabbed MY sundae. I turned to the one who would soon be dead, I always have the strawberry sundae. Esme makes it especially for me since I don't like chocolate. The face of the culprit smiled smugly.

"Edward, give me my sundae" I hissed and his smile only grew wider.

"But Bella this is _my _sundae, take that one" he pointed to the chocolate sundae on the counter.

"Edward, GIVE ME MY SUNDAE!"

He shook his head, that is my sundae.

"GIVE IT!"

"Swan, surely it doesn't matter?"

I growled...wait! I growled?

"Edward I suggest you give my baby sister her sundae, she's possessive, remember last summer I had a black eye and stitches ...well trust me you do _not _want to take Bella's sundaes" Emmett's voice was laced with panic.

"GIVE ME MY SUNDAE!!!!" oh wow I am possessive about sundaes, but who cares I want my sundae and if I don't get it this will mean war.

I gasped as he stuck the spoon into the ice-cream and slowly withdrew it, it moved closer and closer to his mouth. I screamed lunging at him. He was taken aback and he dropped the sundae.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as the sundae hit the floor "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU KILLED IT!"

He just laughed. And at that very moment the urge to kill came over me.

I was on top of Edward, my hands round his neck. Alice tried to pry my fingers from her brother's throat while Jake and Jasper tried to pull me off him. Emmett was laughing and Rose and Tanya's eyes were wide with shock.

"ILL KILL YOU, THAT WAS MY SUNDAE! DIE BITCH!"

***

I felt kind of ashamed as I watched Carlisle examine Edward on the couch, everyone was snickering.

I can't believe I nearly killed him over a strawberry sundae, what the hell is wrong with me?

"What exactly happened?" Carlisle asked.

Oh shit!

Emmett boomed in laughter "Bella tried to kill him!"

Esme gasped "Why?" Oh god, I nearly killed him If Emmett hadn't last minute pulled me of him he would most likely be in a morgue, I smiled at the thought.

Esme looked at me with expectant eyes. "He stole my sundae"

Carlisle laughed "Edward you would think after seventeen years of Bella you would know not to steal her strawberry sundae, I had to treat Emmett last time, thank goodness there were no forks around...wouldn't want _that _to happen...again"

Hey Carlisle was right, Edward should be lucky I didn't stab him with a fork, like I to did Emmett. My cheeks blazed, why am I like this?... I am shy and insecure but if someone dares touch my strawberry sundae I commit manslaughter!

Edward P.O.V

I cannot believe she did that, Bella is so sweet and innocent. No angel can surely try to kill someone! I am thankful for Emmett. I swear now to never take a girls sundae again. I am too young to die.

Look at her, her cheeks are blazing red. God why is she so beautiful, someone take me away! I cant take it, ever since I turned ten I have been like a love sick puppy, so what do I do? I torture her, great plan Edward. She never ceases to amaze me.

Stupid Edward.

**Hey I know seriously crap but hey in my defence I haven't slept and I wanted Bella to have something that made her different from all the other Fanfiction Bella's also I wanted Edward to be shocked and marvel over her! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Last chapter was CRAP! I know forgive me? Ill do better! **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Bittersweet revenge.

Edward P.O.V

"Think!" Jake slapped Emmett on the head.

"I'm trying, jeez Jake!" Emmett yelled "Oh, how about we throw pillows at them!"

Jasper sighed "Emmett that is a shit Idea"

Edward! I have to find a revenge plan, for Bella trying to kill me.

"I still think we can't over do the fact Bella turned Edward blue and made him unconscious" Jasper muttered.

"For the last time, Jasper. I. Did. Not. Pass. Out."

"Sure, sure" Jake smiled sitting down beside Emmett.

How am I supposed to commit revenge on such an angel? Edward snap out of it!

Jasper grinned. Jasper was the one who was good at the war, he knew the tactics and what would through the girls off.

Jasper stood up "Waterballons"

Alice P.O.V

I couldn't stop laughing over the fact that Bella tried to kill my brother and neither could Rosie. Bella was plainly ashamed and worried but I chose not to make snarky comments and just laugh. Tanya on the other hand was in panic mode, I could tell by her face that all she was thinking was 'She nearly killed him, my son of a bitch brother nearly died'

I doubled over laughing harder as Rosie acted out Edwards face when Bella assaulted him. Oh how my best friend Bella amazes me with her random outbursts.

I stopped when I heard laughing coming from outside my door and flipped over my bed clutching a terrified Rose.

"Not again!" Tanya screamed as her and Bella ran over to us. We stood clinging on to each other in fear as my door burst open to a really hot Jasper holding a water balloon.

"Good evening ma ladies" he nodded. Edward, Jake and Emmett came behind him.

"Hell yeah, let's get some ladies wet!" Emmett...

We screamed and yelled as balloons flew at us from various angles. I gasped when I was rugby tackled onto my bed. Jasper was on top of me grinning ear to ear.

"Emmett hand me the bottle" he smiled, he is soo hot it is...WAIT! WHAT!?

Emmett gave Jasper a bottle of tap filled water, believe me I can tell. Jasper held my body down with one hand and unscrewed the bottle lid with another. No.

"Jasper, please NO! You know I can't stand tap water"

He chuckled but I was positive there was pain on his face. "It isn't coming out a tap. It's in a bottle therefor its bottled wat-"

"No it isn't Its-" I was cut of my by own scream as the cold water drenched my new chanel top, I bought it last week and I was actually going to wear it again! I know it's shocking, I rarely use a tote twice.

"JASPER!"

"You ok?" he pulled me up. He is sooo getting it, I grabbed what was left of the water bottle and drenched his hair before escaping into the hall. I screamed and ran as fast as I could but a pair of arms flew round my waist picking me up and swirling me round. I laughed as Jasper chuckled against my back. He is a god!

**Short, yeah I know but i wanted to get a start on Alice's and Jaspers relationship and as i said I am doing it in clips and the start of this relationship is short mwhahaha hey don't hate me just cause i'm a bad writer**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, BTW over 30 people have alerted my story, which is weird considering I actually think its been bad so far, but if yous like it you like it :/ confusing.................**

**HEY some characters are OOC (out of Character) they aren't like the originals so no freakys.**

**Like Bella at the beginning well most of the way through this story shell be bitter and impatient but then the real Bella will come out!**

* * *

4. Truth or Dare the ultimate revenge

Bella P.O.V

You have got to be fricken kidding me! No way on earth am I playing truth or dare. Haven't I been tortured enough today?

1. My eyebrows were attacked

2. The asshole stole _my _sundae

3. I had to endure the embarrassment after trying to kill Edward

4. I was bombarded violently with god knows how many water balloons.

And now the list is growing with, yes, Truth or Dare. How I wished the ceiling would open up and swallow me.

The glow of excitement in Emmett's eyes began to really scare me, he is a harsh darer. "Rules, you get one chicken...that's all and If you don't comply after your chicken, you know what you have to do" Yes I know what happens if we don't comply, we have a naked parade, I'm not doing that...again.

"Me first!" Emmett boomed, is he trying to deafen me?

"Alice, Truth or Dare?" he smiled brightly, you would think Emmett was a convicted criminal from the glare he received from Alice.

Alice answered before thinking, typical Alice "Dare!"

"I dare you to, lick the toilet!"

"That's gross, Emmett!" Rosalie hit the back off his head, and weirdly he didn't retaliate. I just clung to Tanya watching Alice's face pucker in thought.

Emmett kept tutting and tapping his wrist in indication that she was taking too long to answer him "Fine!" she snapped.

Jake grinned, "Edward where is your video camera?"

***

We followed Alice towards one of the many downstairs bathrooms, Jake had Edwards video camera in his hands.

Then suddenly Jasper stood in front of the bathroom stopping Alice's entrance "Guys, are you sure? I mean she could get sick!"

Alice smiled adoringly at him and pried his fingers from the door handle before openening it.

***

"Truth or Dare?" Alice's voice was covered in distaste. I felt genuinely sorry what my best friend just experienced and to say I was surprised was a understatement, Alice, Alice Cullen the ecstatic fashion diva would never, and I repeat never have done this. But then again I have just witnessed it and surprisingly Jasper pulled her back almost right after, muttering and glaring at Emmett.

She sat next to Jasper, her eyebrow raised as she let her hand lye limply on his knee.

Jasper sighed, he looked content then he stiffened "Uh, Dare"

Alice beamed "Okay, Jazzy" _Jazzy?_ "Um, I dare you to... Let me dress you up later on tonight?" she dared as though it was a question.

"Sure, Allie" he smiled, What? Allie? What the hell is up with the pet names? _Uggh_ all this happiness is crazy!

Jasper glared veraciously at Emmett "Emmett..." he hissed "Truth or Dare?"

Emmett jumped to his feet smiling "DARE!" he screamed.

Jasper though about it for a second "Emmett, I dare you to eat dog food"

A hyper Emmett ran to the kitchen to get dog food, Alice's old dog Trevor never finished his dog food. He died and I swear that was an accident, I never meant it.

Jake grabbed the camera from Edwards hand, running into the kitchen after Emmett.

They came back within seconds, Emmett the joker he is put the food into a dog bowl. Oh, Emmett.

After watching him eat that and discovering my gagging reflexes aren't as strong as I thought we sat back down. I was panicking, I hadn't been chosen yet but in my luck it would sure come and then...

"Bella!" Emmett's gaze held mine, oh no! "Truth or Dare"

Me being stupid I was the first to chose truth.

Tell us who killed Tabby!" His voice held demand and I would rather tell than walk down the street naked with my friends behind me playing the symbols.

"Well...W-W...uhm" I stuttered.

"Spit-it Swan!" Edwards breath swam on my neck, not helping jacka-

"Bella" Emmett had a tone, a father tone that saturated his loud voice.

"It was me" I whispered hoping they wouldn't hear but one person did.

"What!?" Edward hissed "You mean_, I got grounded_ for two months and wasn't allowed to see my girlfriend for four months except at school, because _you_ couldn't tell your dad you killed a cat with Alice's heels!" the other three boys gasped while Alice giggled, Tanya's eyes held nothing but fear.

"Oh, jeez Cullen...but I hardly doubt your girlfriend would have wanted to see you anyway, I mean common, you're a selfish, obnoxious, stuck-up jerk and you know it!" I spat.

"Well _Swan, _I don't understand your jealousy, I'm not dating her anymore" he replied calmly, that's what I hated more than his obnoxious behaviour, that the ass was calm! _Calm! _

Rosalie grabbed my arm as I felt myself step forward "You know what _CULLEN! _If you seriously think I'm jealous of any crazy, deranged hooker that dates you then I'm sorry to insult your intelligence, but your wrong!"

"Come on _Swan, _we both know you want me" he smiled, _arrrgh!_

I felt my anger escalade to dangerous levels "Get a grip, Cullen!"

"On what baby?" Oh he did not call me baby, no one calls me baby. Do i look like a god damn baby!? It is sooo fricken on Cullen, it's on! Asshole!

I stormed up to Alice's room dragging a helpless Rose behind me. "Whoa, Bella calm down"

"No"

We walked into Alice's room, Alice and Tanya behind us.

"What are we going to do to him?" Tanya asked gulping heavily.

"Its payback time, the boys are sooo getting it" Rosalie glared menacefully god I love my best friends.

**What you think honest opinion, I don't like it but over 40 people have alerted my story so what do I know? Maybe they don't even like it, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVEIWS :D! LOVE YOUS!**

**Please review! :Dxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**I just got a review that got me thinking Edward should have pain, so thanks reviewer (Didn't say your name incase you didn't want me too) So what would Bella think would be painfull, humiliating and will scar Edward for life? Please give me Ideas! =D**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Switching sides in War.

Bella P.O.V

I hate him, I positively and absolutely hate him! He tortures me, the son of a bi-

"Calm, down" Tanya whispered.

Ugh! How the hell am I going to calm down, I should've finished him when I had the chance, Damn Emmet for pulling me off Cullen. I'll get him as soon as Rosie comes up with an Idea that doesn't involve her sucking face with my brother, Rosie and Emmett have always had a thing for each other not that any of them will ever admit it to each other but both had told me. I told Rosie if she goes with one-brain-cell-Emmet then I will personally right 'Dumb-Fuck' on her forehead but she knows I wouldn't be mad, I'm happy if they are happy and that's what counts.

"I know!" Alice was hyper, wait when was Alice _not _Hyper? "Let's play make-up on them when they sleep"

I literally flew over her bed and hugged her and she jumped up and down, I knew I shouldn't have let her have that can of _Coca Cola _Alice being Alice has a low tolerance of sugar but I was glad the sugar rush gave her an Idea.

I turned and giggled at the menacingly evil laugh coming from Rose, it was like the ones the villains have in super hero films.

Tanya stood up and at first I thought she was going to argue that this was immoral but a smile appeared "I'll go get my semi-permanent hair dye?" she asked Alice. Alice nodded, oh this is getting better and better.

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in" Alice chirped. Jasper entered with a frown and then smiled as Alice grinned brightly at him.

"Jazzy!" she skipped towards him, took his hand and sat him on the edge of her bed.

"Ali." He smiled pulling her to sit next to him. "So what are you going to do to me?"

Alice looked blankly at him, almost dazzled by him. "Huh?"

"Ali, you do remember the dare right?"

She looked intently at the wall then her eyes bugged "Oh! Yeah"

He smiled at her then kissed her cheek.

Alice P.O.V

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in" I said my voce clearly high because of my sugar intake, but who gives?. Jasper entered with a frown and then smiled at me so I grinned excitedly at him.

"Jazzy!" I skipped up to him, took his hand and sat him on the edge of my bed.

"Ali." He smiled pulling me down on the bed next to him. "So what are you going to do to me?"

What is he talking about? Hey sur I could do alot to him, and he would enjoy it but-whoa Alice! "Huh?"

"Ali, you do remember the dare right?" his eyes expectant.

I stared at the wall hping the answers would appear then I remembered the dare I had giving to Jasper to dress up him and do his make-up "Oh! Yeah"

He smiled and then bent down, wow he is soo amazing, he's smart and-

OMG! He just kissed my cheek, damn my cheek burns. What I wouldn't give for him to like me back.

"Alice?" Bella waved her hand in front of my face while Jasper smirked, oh! I must have been out daydreaming awhile now.

I looked at a dumbstruck Tanya and a slightly knowing Bella.

"Uhh, Sorry. I was thinking about what colour would suit Jaz better" I barely breathed.

"Hmmm-hm" Bella winked then walked over to were Tanya and Rose now were.

"So, Ali" Jazzy grinned.

I grinned "So Jaz"

***

Edward, Jake and Emmett laughed as I twisted and curled Jasper stunning blonde hair.

"Shut the F up" Jaz hissed.

This just made them laugh harder.

"So Jasmine, what you want to do?" Emmet laughed at his joke, Inventive call Jasper a girl name, good job, Idiots.

"Shut up, its sexy...Believe me Jaz, If you _were_ a girl you'd turn me" I smiled to reassure him and then glared at the boys who laughed at my comment.

He just looked at me with a face that spelled 'Thanks, but that didn't help'. I put the pink lipstick on my lips and turned to Jasper. The boys still laughed but stopped as I sat down and straddled Jasper. Jaz's face was shocked then he chewed on his lip, I placed my lips to his cheek, and left a mark in the pink lipstick I just applied to my lips.

Edwards face was infuriated, Emmett's humour and Jake...disgust? I turned to see a grinning Bella and a frowning Rose, Tanya had went downstairs to get us some ice-cream.

***

"What?" Jaz asked for the ninth time.

"Well you boys are staying over tonight and so are us girls, well we were planning to give the boys a makeover but we'll let you help so you can get revenge" They had all went back to Edwards room half an hour ago but Jaz stayed.

He frowned and his lips puckered then snapped against each other "hmmm, Well they did laugh at me"

I smiled


	7. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank everyone who added me to their favourite stories list and Alerted me too I'd also like to thank reviewers who reviewed last chapter:**

ladyunique0613, omgrockit101, lilianyas, edwardcullenlover454, JennyA2496, brebredh93, TwilghtLover Now and forever, ..invisible

* * *

Chapter 6 – The guys went feminine

Edward P.O.V

I woke to the sound of giggling, It was still dark but when I looked up I saw Bella lean over me with a some weird brush in her hand. She froze and her eyes widened. I couldn't help myself I reached up and ran my fingers along her cheek bone, and wow she felt real for a dream. Bella was still frozen when my eyes closed again. After my eyes shut I saw a flash of light, like lightning then my door creaked closed.

***

The sun shone through my curtains making my eyes scrunch and my nose wrinkle. I couldn't believe the dream I had last night, Bella felt so real. I got up seeing Jake half sprawled over Emmet and Emmett holding his Teddy Bear. I just glanced not feeling the need to see the hideous image for long, Jake always fell asleep on top of Emmett and a few times Emmett groped him thinking he was Rosalie. I went through to my bathroom to wash my face to wake up. I got to the basin when I saw pink in my mirror. I looked up and saw myself I had pink tinted cheeks and lips, purple eyelids above my green eyes, that weird black stuff girls put on their eyelashes, I had bows in my hair that I quickly pulled out. What in gods name happened? Then I remembered my dream Bella stood above me with a brush, Dammit!

"BELLA!" I released the words from my mouth.

My bathroom door opened a few seconds later and she stepped in, the biggest grin on her face "Yes Edwina?"

"What the hell did you do?!"

She stepped closer to me and slowly pushed me against my bathroom wall, I couldn't think strait with her hands on my chest "What, Edwina, I thought you'd like it. Purple contrasts with your eyes, Yah no" then she giggled and walked away. I shook my head and washed of the make-up and walked back trough into my room.

I cleared my throat so the guys would wake up, and then I noticed Jasper wasn't there. Jake turned round to face Emmett and the sudden movement woke them up. They looked at each other then I had to laugh as when they screamed and scuttled away from each other.

That's when I noticed that Jakes hair was dyed a yellow blonde, like the really bad semi-permanent hair dye my sister Tanya used once.

***

We ran downstairs once Jake and Emmett washed of their make-up. Jake was mad when he saw his hair and I had to tell him it would only last three days.

I walked into the living room while the two others made breakfast in the kitchen, Emmett making his usual cereal, Bacon and pickle roll, weird.

I saw Jaz on the couch with my sister leaning against his chest, Rose on the other couch with Tanya lying down with her head on Rose's lap, Bella sat on the floor between Rosalie's knees while Rose plaited he hair.

They all turned to me when I walked in, Jasper smiled "So you get all that pink off?" Son of a bitch helped didn't he?

"You helped them Jaz?" I asked and his smile brightened.

"Payback for taken the piss when I got my make-up done" he answered calm and simply.

I grimaced "What happened commander Hale? Move over to the dark side"

He smiled "No, just a lesson that you had to learn" then he got up and slapped me on th back. "Forgive?" he asked.

I nodded while Alice frowned.

***

"So what are we going to do?" Jake was pissed at Tanya dying his hair.

"Well what are most girls, self conscious? How about we make them more self conscious" Jasper smiled.

Emmett laughed while still holding his teddy bear "What/ Exactly how do you manage to make Rose self conscious?"

I snapped "Well you give us a brilliant Idea then"

Emmett stood up "Well I do have one


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks to all who alerted and added me to their favourite lists

Special thanks to the last chapter reviewers (If you review after I update this, you wont be here sorry) : twilight saga nerd, , crazycharl, .., JennyA2496, ladyunique0613, Tommygrl1997, teamedward2110, lilianyas

**This is basically a filler and I changed some stuff Mwhahaha.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Heavy sleepers

Edward P.O.V

The second night would be our time for revenge, and that second night has come. We tip-toed into the room to see the four girls sprawled over one bed. Alice was in a ball in the bottom left, like a dog. Tanya lay arms out across one side and Bella on her side with Rose snuggling into her back.

"AHA!" Bella screamed, and at first we thought she woken until she grunted "I got socks!" I had to force myself from laughing, she has the weirdest dreams.

"We need to break into areas, I'm, getting Bella because she got me" I whispered "Jaz take Alice because, I know you'd freak If any of us did this wrong"

Emmett walked into me "OW!" he shouted and I slapped him and told him to 'Shut the hell up'

"I'll take Tanya, she dyed my hair yellow" Jake hissed and walked towards my sleeping sister.

"Okay good, that means Emmett gets Rose, which means the rest of us won't need to go into hiding, fearing for our lives" Jasper laughed at my comment.

I let the rope loose in my hands, thankfully these girls are heavy sleepers.

Rose P.O.V

Ugh! My bones feel stiff, where is the draft coming from? Where are the covers, where is Bella? Why do I feel like I am standing up? I opened my eyes.

"HOLLY MOTHER OF FRICKEN GOD, SHIT!" I screamed.

I looked around noticing I was tied to a tree outside the Cullen house. The other girls were tied to trees around me.

"WAKE UP!!!"

Bella, Alice and Tanya's eyes strayed open, confusion then understanding then finally anger on their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Bella screamed "EDWARD CULLEN, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, OR I'LL STAB YOU!!" Bella was not happy, neither was I. Personally I went into kill mode, I'll kill them. I'll get the one who tied me first then I will hang the rest, No one ever messes with Rosalie Hale.

The boys stepped out lazily.

"Yes, Bella dear?" Edward smiled.

"UNTIE ME NOW!" Bella was definitely raging.

Edward smiled smugly "Not until you calm down, love"

Bella growled then smiled "Untie me, Sweet Edward" her voice was quiet but angry and strained.

He walked up to her placing his arms on the sides of the tree and whispered in her ear.

I knew that if Bella's arms weren't tied down she would hit him.

Bella P.O.V

"Would you rather be tied to my bed?" he whispered seductively in my ear, I felt like I needed to gag.

"Edward you better untie me, or the pictures of you, Jake and Emmett are going online" I threatened.

He looked confused "What pictures?"

"The ones were you are wearing make-up and groping each other" I answered simply.

"What we weren't groping?"

"That was until we positioned you three for a photo, and believe me Edward you don't want to know where _your _hands were_"_

He looked like he was going to be sick, then he got angry "That's sick Bella!"

"You tied me to a tree Edward!"

"You tried to kill me!"

I winced.

"You broke my heart!" I yelled, Damn I tried my best to never think of that until now.

_Flashback_

_I ran over too Edward, he opened his arms for me and I hugged him._

"_Happy eleventh birthday, Bella" he whispered._

_I kissed him on the cheek before walking into the Cullen mansion._

_I was shocked by all the happy faces, holding banners and shouting 'surprise'_

_I saw all my classmates and family there, but none compared to the fact that my boyfriend Edward was there. We had just gotten over the whole Tabby incident and Edward and I got together. I smiled as he held my hand._

"_Happy birthday Stella" A girl with blonde hair walked up to us, her name was Kate and she was Edward's friend from Denali._

"_Bella" I corrected. She smiled at me and then at Edward "So how is my beautiful boyfriend?" she smiled grabbing Edward and kissing him. What the hell? Why is Edward kissing her back? What did she mean boyfriend?_

_End Flashback_

I was heartbroken when I found out, Edward was having a long distance relationship with Kate, that I was only there because I was nearby, who was I to think that he ever liked me? Ever since then, we brought up the Tabby thing to start a war on each other, Tabby was the excuse but we both knew what the real case was. And I will never go down, he ruined me, made me bitter. Edward's life is going to be a bomb disaster once I'm finished.

He looked at me guiltily "I'm sorry, Bella"

I shook it off but tears betrayed me "Edward, Untie me now"

His hands were shaken as he loosened the rope. Jake, Jasper and Emmett looked shocked that Edward let me win this fight, but he knew he broke my heart.

I walked over and untied each of the girls, Rose last. Rose walked up to Emmet and her fist landed in his face "You tie me to a tree again and you're dead!"

Jasper sighed "Our revenge was a disaster"

We stormed through the front doors before Alice shouted "Better watch your cars boys!"

**Yeah I know Its lame but I decided the whole Tabby thing wasn't enough to base soo much anger on so I turned evil and screwed up everyone's past...Mwhahahahah!**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks to reviewers you always make me smile : JennyA2496, .., crazycharl

I didn't get many reviews but thats probably because I'm, updating really quick,. Be happy =P

* * *

Chapter 8 – My Car!

Alice P.O.V

I laughed so much watching Bella down drinks, talk about alcoholic. It isn't even legal for us to drink and she's drinking it like water. Whenever we tell her to slow she grunts and say she too pissed and vodka will help her kill my brother. It's the middle of the day and her and Rose are throwing them back. After half an hour I joined their drinking game and Tanya after a hour and a half.

"Heheheheh" Rose giggled "That lipstick is open"

I bolted to the lipstick and put the lid on, I hate that so much, no one should ever touch my lipstick.

"So wh-h-hat do you want t-t-t-t-t-t-to d-do Tanya stuttered.

Bella hiccupped and Rose laughed for five minutes. I think I'm the only one who isn't a lightweight.

"well how about we get the boy's cars" I whispered to Bella who humped and shouted 'Where did you come from'

We walked downstairs, well Bella fell downstairs. Note to self never let the uncoordinated (Bella) drink, makes her worse. Rose laughed at Bella and pointed "Way, you don't have legs!" she screamed it which made the boys walk into the hall, so we will have to deck the cars later.

"Alice? BELLA?!" Edward shouted once he saw her at the bottom stair in a fit of giggles.

"Hey Sexy!" Bella screamed, oh she is soo going to regret that when she sobers up.

We continued down the steps followed by the boys.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked trying to stop Rose from falling.

"We had swume magic juice!" Tanya squealed and flew into Jake's arms "Your shpheshul Jawake!" He just held her while her head nuzzled under his head.

"What the hell did you give them Alice?" Edward asked annoyed staring at Bella who was still on the floor but now crying that she can't find her tamagotchi **(A/N Its like a small computer pet) **

"Edwaaard, get me my tamagotchi!" she shouted. Oh god, never again!

Jasper came up to me and rested his hand on my shoulder "Are _you _okay, Ali?"

I nodded "They are super lightweights" and then pulled him into a hug, I needed one. I'm so stressed now.

Edward bent down to pick Bella up, cradling her like she was a baby. Despite Bella's protests he carried her to the living room onto the couch.

"God, Bella, how much did you drink?" he was really worried.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest in a huff "Why do you care, Cullen. You hate me"

"I don't hate you"

"LIAR!" she stuck her tongue out.

He out his hand on her cheek before whispering "I can never hate you, love"

No doubt Bella will never remember this, I knew how Edward felt. Edward loves Bella but will never tell her, not after he broke her heart.

_Flashback_

"_You're a Jerk!" I screamed in my brothers face._

_He looked mad "I never loved Kate! I didn't want to break her heart, but I said it was over, she doesn't take no for a answer!"_

"_So you break Bella's heart?!"_

_He looked pained but still angry "I love Bella, I never meant it!"_

"_Well Edward, She is in my room crying her eyes out. Rose can't calm her down and neither can Jasper and you know how calming Jasper is to her. She doesn't want your explanations, she doesn't love you anymore. Leave now, Edward Anthony Cullen!"_

_At that moment I felt like I just kicked a puppy, his face tore and I knew I had just broken his heart._

_End Flashback_

"Go away, Edward. Go get your Barbie Kate!" Oh boy, Bella + alcohol = Really pissed and hyper.

He winced but got up and left, as did the other guys.

***

"This is soooo fun!" Tanya skipped around Jakes car.

We decided not to ruin Jaz's since he was basically neutral in the war.

Tanya was putting super glue in the key holes of Jake's car.

Rose managed to get Emmett's keys and was stapling pink material as seat covers, I did not trust that drunk Rose with a stapler so I took over while she plastered disco paper to the roof of his Jeep and put Dice in the windows. Bella on the other hand was spray painting, Edwards baby.

"Die, Volvo Die!" Bella sang. I walked over to see Bella had painted two fairies, five dogs, pink bows, unicorn with wings and eight stars.

"You like Alice?" she asked.

I nodded "He is going to kill you, but you know that right?"

She laughed.

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" we turned to see the boys at the doorway of the garage.

"Uh-oh" Bella giggled.

**That wasn't that long but Bella and Edward need to really get at each other. Alice and Jasper with soon be...Jalice! :L lol**

**xxxx**


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks to reviewers: alyssasmile, JennyA2496, LIFE SUCKS THEN U DIEXXXXXXXXX, Starr Cullen, lilianyas, Emma1892, the twilight nerd...Your reviews make me happy. Hey I relised I was rushing and also not making any detail, mostly because I couldn't be assed but I'll start giving better discriptions.

* * *

Chapter 9 – I need you.

Edward P.O.V

I couldn't move, anger just pummelled me. What in hell's name where these girls thinking? Hadn't they ruined my life enough? Bella was laughing and that pissed me off, this is NOT funny.

"What have you done?" I squeaked walking towards my Volvo, my baby, MY CAR!

Bella giggled "It was a tad boring" she flicked her hair over her shoulders than ran her fingers over the car bonnet.

Emmett P.O.V

Okay so I should be mad, but the disco theme is soo rocking. Plus Rose looks hot in my jeep. She was in the back seat in a fit of giggles before jumping out.

"Hit it DJ!" she stumbled onto my jeep's side laughing at her own comment.

Jake P.O.V

Either I'm one lucky bastard or the damage Tanya inflicted on my car is invisible, I can't see nothing. I think she has done something the way she is acting inconspicuous, whistling and looking around. Her hands behind her back.

"BELLA!!!!!" I turned to see a really red Edward.

"What? Don't you like fairies?" She smiled pulling at his collar, this made him look angrier up until her lips came crashing down on his.

Edward P.O.V

Her lips are so soft, she is so desirable...STOP! I have to stop she is intoxicated, not in the right mind. Why can't I stop? But then it hit me the smell of Vodka and I pulled away. She doesn't want me, after what I did to her. She is drunk, her mind isn't functioning like usual.

She tried to pull me back but I pulled further away. "Bella no, you're drunk"

I could see the wave of rejection play on her face, the water glaze her eyes. Crap drink makes people emotional.

"I-I I'm sorry" she sobbed, I pulled her into a hug, she needs comforting.

I shushed her and just rocked her on her heels, I hate seeing her like this. I hate her being upset. I hate what she did to my precious baby, hello newly painted Volvo. I hate this war but I love her, I hate that tomorrow she'll wake up sober and we'll just argue all over again. I need my Bella back.

***

Alice P.O.V

I sat down on the park bench facing Jasper.

"I want to talk to you" he whispered.

He took my hand and led me down a narrow path into an opening, a lake covered in masses of leaves and flowers. So covered that you could walk to the edge thinking that you were just going to walk on ground. He sat down at the edge, he smiled and pulled me too his side.

"Jaz?" I was really worried. "What is it?"

He mumbled something but I didn't hear. "What Jaz?"

"I love you"


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks to the totally AWESOME reviewers, sorry I didn't update. I could give you some lame ass excuse but I just couldn't be bothered.

* * *

Chapter 10 – He loves me?

Alice P.O.V

What? WHAT HE LOVES ME!? He's joking right? If he is this is not funny! It's twisted, crazy and it would kill me.

He ran his fingers over my cheek before whispering "Believe me, I'm not lying" Sometimes it was like he could feel what I felt, but that is stupid.

"I love you too" I smiled before kissing him, He grinned back and took my hand.

***

We were walking down to the mansion, hand in hand. I was worried what the others would think. Would they call us traitors?

We went through the front door and I looked at them in the living room. Bella was sitting on the couch, Edward holding a pack of pees to her now bruised forehead, wonder how that happened? Jake was sitting on the floor eating a hotdog and playing the x-box with Emmett, I'm sure Emmett couldn't relax with the drunk Rosalie running her hands up and down his back, he kept shivering. Tanya sat behind Jake, hitting him every few seconds then turning as if it wasn't her. I cleared my throat and they slowly turned to gaze at us, their eyes flickered to our linked hands.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" They all shouted.

Bella looked the angriest and Edward looked pleased for us.

Bella stood up, her eyes glaring "What the hell, what happened to enemies? You going to back down, Alice? Really? You seriously going to make me fight _him _on my own!!!!" She screamed pointing accusingly at Edward, who's eyes boggled.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was after dinner and Jaz, Rosalie, Bella and Emmett went back home. Bella refused to talk to me, or even look at me. Emmett had just teased us and Jake looked like he was going to be sick. Tanya and Rose were ecstatic and kept on questioning me.

"So, tell me what happened after?" Tanya asked perched on my bed.

"Tanya, I told you twice" I sighed but then giggled, giddily and told her again.

Tomorrow was going to be awkward, it seemed as though Bella would surely hurt me. I knew how much this war meant to her, It as a way to get back at Edward. I felt almost bad, but not because I had Jaz, I love Jaz!

OMIGOSH! I need to start designing my wedding dress!!!!!

Xxxx

**Yeah I know, It's bad. What is it? Everyone likes it, I actually hate this story, lol. But I love you guys so be happy! I just don't like it because I don't describe things properly because, I'm writing my own story, It's awesome!!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks reviewers, Okay, I was thinking about re-writing this story, what do you think?**

**I'm going to update more regularly, including Betrayal at Dusk.**

**I'm also going to write another! **

**Set in Friday a week later!**

Chapter 11 – Forgiven?

Bella P.O.V

I can't believe Alice backed out! Was I in this alone? No, no I'm not alone, I have Rose and Tanya. I can't believe this! How can she do this to me? I need her to help me ruin Edwards life, but of course she'll be neutral in the war now! Yes, it may seem as if I'm evil, manipulative trying to ruin his life, but what goes around comes around. He ruined my life, what's so wrong with revenge?

I sighed. I was brought up to not think that way. I refused to talk to her for nearly a week, Alice is my best friend and I'm treating her like this, what's wrong with me? Edward! Edward is what is wrong with me! He ruined me, he chose that _thing_ over me!

"Bella" Alice sighed behind me.

I swung round and grabbed her, hugging her.

"Eh...Hello" she laughed.

I kissed her cheek "I hate you, Alice Cullen" I mumbled jokingly at her.

She giggled "Love you too, Bellie!"

I groaned loudly, I hate that name.

"Ohh, sorrrrry. Bella" she teased.

"You better be!" I faked growled.

***

I groaned and turned away from the two making out on Alice's bed.

Jasper was getting handsy but not as much as Alice, I kept on persisting, I leave but Alice ordered me to stay put, but they kept going back on each other.

To say I was grossed out was a definite understatement.

I got up and excused myself, Alice looked sad but smiled when Jasper cupped her face.

It wasn't Like I hate their relationship, it's just it ruined my chances at revenge.

Edward P.O.V

I grinned looking down at the picture in my hands, it was Bella and I when we were four, I had my arms wrapped around her and my lips kissing her small cheek. We were both dressed in light colours and surrounded by a meadow of flowers. My mother would take us to the meadow every Saturday, but after Bella and I started fighting, she gave it up.

I looked out my window, streaks of grey was all the sky had to offer. No sun. No rainbow. Just grey. I felt the happiness for Jasper and Alice escalade, I was happy for them and a smidgen of hope told me that Bella and I would be like that. The hope was overshadowed by the hate she felt for me, I despise myself for that day.

Bella P.O.V

As Esme Tanya always said, Ice-cream is for spiralling depressions. I walked down and tore through the freezer. The Cullen's were like a second family so it was normal for anyone of us kids to go at their food, the worst at it was Jacob ,boy could he eat.

I pulled a bent spoon from the drawer, my special spoon. Esme was a perfectionist so persuading her to let me keep the bent spoon was a hard job. I waddled through to the livingroom.

My spoon and ice-cream dropped to the floor, my mouth gawped

"NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!" I shouted at Rosie straddling my brother who was kissing down her neck.

They turned to me.

"WHAT IS THIS A WHORE HOUSE? WHY IS EVERYONE HOOKING UP!!!!" I screamed.

**Okay so I am going to write a new story, I need help.**

**It's basically about (one of Bella's parents) and (one of Edwards) get together and have a relationship. Bella and Edward, Alice and Emmet don't know about it until their parents break the news and they have to move in together. Edward has the biggest room so Bella has to share with him until her new room has been redecorated (Edward goes overboard and puts tape in middle of floor, fractioning out space) They have a very dysfunctional relationship and don't get on much. Basically the adults decide to make the family closer by doing 'family bonding time' everyday and this brings the two together. **

**IMPORTANT: I am letting you chose which male and Female adult you want for each parent i.e**

**Bella's mum is Esme and The others dad is Charlie or mum Renee or dad Carlisle (you get me?) You can chose the adults: One male and One female, first reviewer gets choice!!!! I'd rather not ahev Renee but it's first reviewers choice!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I aint a big fan of this story but part of me actually likes it... I am writing this chapter for TotallyTeamJazzy, glad you found it funny, really your excuse was you fainted? Hahaha. **

**Weird Chapter Title huh? :L**

Chapter 12 – I think I want to drown myself in a bath of lemonade.

Bella P.O.V

"Look, Belsie, I can explain..." Rose was cut off by my scream.

"EXPLAIN? EXPLAIN? WHAT, HUH? THAT YOU TOTALY DRY HUMPING MY BROTHER?!"

"Bella it isn't like that" Emmett tried to calm me, unfortunately for her it isn't working.

I was pacing in front of them, looking like a mad scientist. I often did scare people with my over building insanity.

"I love her, Bel-"

"WHAAAAAAAT!!!!" I screeched.

Emmett looked scared, he looked like he was thinking about making a run for it. I saw him shift uncomfortably ready to get up and run. I pushed down on his shoulders before he got the chance.

"Okay, Emmett. You try run away, and you can say goodbye to little emme-"

"Whoa. Let's not be overly dramatic" Emmett gulped, eyes wide.

I stood, angrily "You know what? I think I want to drown myself in a bath of lemonade"

"Lemonade? Really, it's so cheap, Cherryade is sooo better"

"Emmett you diss my Lemonade, you die" I stated glaring evilly.

Rose finally met my gaze, she looked sad which instantly made me guilty. "Why does it bother you so much, Bella?"

I sighed, great! Now I feel like the fricken' Grinch. Or like I just dangled a tarantula in a arachnophobic's face. Actually the last one sounds kind of fun.

"It bothers me so much, because how many years have we been at war with them? Four of you have already paired off, and If Tanya and Jake stop, then it'll only be me and _him, _and I cant ruin him alone" I whispered.

"Why do you want to ruin him?" Emmett asked.

"B-B-Because he ruined me, he broke my heart and I can't let him get away with it" I whispered brokenly.

I heard someone shift behind me and I turned to see Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Jake, Esme and... Edward.

Esme looked close to tears, while the others had their heads hung. Edward stared at me blankly, his eyes glazed over in liquid, I could see tears threaten to spread on both our faces.

He looked glumly stepping forward and I subconsciously stepped back "Bella, I never knew... I-I'm sorry Bella"

"Save it Edward" I whispered running out the door.

Edward P.O.V

I never knew I hurt her that much, that she wanted to ruin me. I always knew I broke her but I thought she was really strong, well on the exterior she is. I felt like a monster with no destruction path. I felt like a beast, a cruel creature that hurts people, that is exactly what I am.

_Suck it up, Edward _My mind screamed at me _she wants to ruin you, so you ruin her!_

I don't know why, but I gave into my inner devil. I'll get you Bella Swan.

***

Tanya P.O.V

I glanced at the clock 1am. Perfect.

Bella and I tip-toed into Edward's room, the boys lay asleep. Since Emmett and Jasper were here on out of the war we could only get Edward and Jacob.

I looked at a sleeping Jacob, damn he was hot! Dammit! I didn't think that! Take it back you stupid brain!

"Taaaaanya? Why are you smacking your head?" Bella whispered.

"I-uh, you're going crazy Bells, I did no such thing"

She frowned but ignored me.

We got out the toothpaste and she walked to Edward as I to Jake.

I sat down, each leg either side of Jake, basically straddling him. I squeezed toothpaste onto my finger and brushed it onto his eyebrows. Let's see how hot you are without eyebrows, Jakey.

He stirred and I froze, motionless. His eye flew open and he stared at me confused "Hey, babe" he muttered before closing his eyes again. I felt the air whoosh out of me in relief.

How will you cope without your pretty eyebrows babe?

Bella and I stumbled out the room giggling, I can't wait to see their faces.

**I thought I'd have Tanya's P.O.V since I hadn't used it yet, haven't you realised in Fanfics Tanya is always a bitch? I think it's nice to have Tanya as a decent person, she aint a bitch in Twilight, she never tried to steal Edward of Bella, she tried to get his before his interest in Bella so it's really unfair on Tanya.**

**LOVE MEEEE! ;) xxx**


	14. Authors Note

I am so sorry, I have to put these stories on hold but I am failing my classes because of this. I know, I haven't wrote anything for awhile and I am sorry if I am disappointing anyone, I will get back to them after awhile but I really need to study. I am awful in most of my classes and his isn't helping, I am so dreadfully sorry.

Though these will be continued, I feel incredibly guilty.


End file.
